ordinaryboyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Indestructo
The Amazing Indestructo is Superopolis's popular hero who is invincible. While successful in public, he's full of pride and puts blame on others for his responsibilities. AI seems to forget that he's indestructible. Whenever someone points out his pride and folly, the Amazing Indestructo would burst into tears, but shows no further action. Before the Books The "Amazing" Indestructo was trying to find a way to promote himself. For starters, he hired three kids to sell seeds door-to-door. This plan failed when their first customer scared them off with her bird-like appearance. A young hero called Meteor Boy came and stopped the theft of a sample of prodigium being stolen, along with help from the League of Goodness and the three young heroes, Inflato, InvisiBoy, and Funnel Boy. As photographers and reporters surrounded the heroes, Indestructo tried to get some credit, claiming he's the head of the operation, claimed Meteor Boy was under his ward, and held the meteorite in his hands. But one of the thieves, Bliss, stole it back from him. Bee Lady took AI with her team, intending to experiment something. The experiment was a jetpack built by Bee Lady. It burned anyone to crisp when the tester tried it on. Indestructo was the only one who could use it, even though he's not in complete control. Meteor Boy arrived at Pinprick Manor to help with the league's problem of bankruptcy. After scolding AI for his folly and claims, Meteor Boy told that AI will be a success and have his own career. And some of the money made will finance Lord Pincushion and his family manor in exchange for control of the team. Pincushion reluctantly made deal with the Amazing Indestructo. AI went into his first fight using his jetpack and to show the League of ULTIMATE Goodness. With the villains running lose, the Amazing Indestructo struck fear into some of them and ran into a museum building. The Amazing Indestructo finally got someone to help start a business, the Tycoon. AI also though it would be great to have Meteor Boy as his sidekick, so he got a contract for him. Meteor Boy signed, in worry of safety for the three young heroes, now his friends and the Junior Leaguers. When the youngsters came to show a poster to indicate their friendship, AI told of the contract, but he lied, saying that Meteor Boy forced him to fire them. Meteor Boy was ticked off and scolded him for it. Indestructo cried over his wrongdoing. AI came to aid the league, Meteor Boy, and the Junior Leaguers in stopping Professor Brain Drain's machine, powered by the stolen prodigium. During the fight, Meteor Boy and the prodigium disappeared. AI blamed himself for the loss. The Amazing Indestructo and the Tycoon continued to run the Indestructo Industries. They went into great measures making money. They even made a deal with Professor Brain Drain and sold remodified products. AI still felt guilty about Meteor Boy, so he tried to cover up his name. As for the league, AI felt like the members' powers overshadow his own. So he replaced them with new ones who are to make him look better. The Hero Revealed The Amazing Indestructo unleashed a new product from his industries, the AI collector cards, with thirty-two images of himself, the members of the League of Ultimate Goodness, and some of the villains he faced. And he had only three Professor Brain Drain cards printed. The Amazing Indestructo made an appearance at Mighty Mart, hauling off a villain called the Multiplier and claiming to have handled him (Thermo and the Big Bouncer were the ones who defeated the villain.). When the Amazing Indestructo figured out the Tycoon had put Meteor Boy in the cards as well, he was not pleased and headed off to Vertigo Building where he is. Upon reaching there, he ignored some kids who were trapped by Brain Drain and hoisted the Tycoon up. Professor Brain Drain then brought up about Meteor Boy and scolded his hycocricy, the Amazing Indestructo burst into tears. Even though the Tycoon tried to encourage him, Brain Drain knows how to bring him back down. AI still kept blubbering, even in the middle of a battle between the LUG and Brain Drain's henchmen. Category:Heroes